Left Behind: Salvation
by Insanity Writer 123
Summary: Summary too long for here. See summary page inside. I promise you won't regret it! Warning: Some language and unsuitable content for children under thriteen or fourteen. Based off the kids series.
1. Summary Page

_Disclaimer: I don't own LEFT BEHIND, I just make it awesome._

* * *

**SUMMARY PAGE**

****Ginni Blick was a girl from a perfect world with a good-girl image until she lost her faith in God. Gregory Daley was a punk from the wrong side of the tracks with no where to feel at home at and a horrifying past trailing behind him. When the Rapture takes both their families, they must make the decision to follow God and fight to survive during Earth's darkest days. Join them as they gather their holy army in the greatest tale since Jerry B. Jenkins and Tim Lahaye's epic Left Behind: The Kids.


	2. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I do not own LEFT BEHIND, just make it awesome. I do not own some characters used._

* * *

**Prologue**_  
_

_It was pure joy for all true believers. The dead and raptured were reunited with those who still lived. All non believers were sent to Hell where they belonged. Vicki and Judd were smiling as looked upon Danielle and Jordan, their newly adopted daughter and son. _

_"This is happiness," Vicki Thompson murmured as she leaned close to her husband. "I never want this to end. For an eternity, may we live in this peace."_

_He grinned at her, kissing her cheek. "I must agree. Peace will now rule the world, at least for 1,000 years."_

_"Let's enjoy it while we have it."_

_Danielle and Jordan were happily playing in the sand, digging holes, making castles. Normal kid-fun. A little farther away, Lionel sighed happily as he settled onto the warm sand, his good arm behind his head and his stubby arm at his side. "Peace at last," he muttered. "Feels good."_

_A few feet from him, Ryan was dozing, his face buried in Phoenix's fur. "Missed you, boy" he murmured, slowly falling asleep. _

_Judd and Vicki laid together as well, their eyes staring into each other. "I love you," said Judd._

_"I love you, too," Vicki replied. The couple kissed and curled in each other's arms, ready to see their world of dreams in this new Earth, created by their Messiah._

* * *

Judd groaned as his eyes slowly opened. At first, his vision was blurry, his hearing a dull roar. A faint voice called to him. "Sir?"

He groaned again. "Vicki?"

"Vicki?" The voice inquired. "Is she a girlfriend, sir?"

"What? No, she's my wife."

The voice, now recognized as a female voice, chuckled. "You look a bit young to be married."

_What? Where's, Vic? _He sat up, sizing up where he was. He was no longer in the desert sands of Israel, but in a large room with vibrant white walls. "Where am I?"

There was a pretty black nurse standing beside. "Finally. You fell asleep on the plane and no one could wake you. You were breathing, kicking, and talking in your sleep, but you slept a whole week. This London General. We were convinced you'd sleep for eternity."

Judd's breathing was heavy, his heart pounding in his chest. "What about the disappearances? Why-"

"Sir, what disappearances? Is someone you know missing?"

"I-" Judd wasn't sure anymore. The last he remembered was lying beside Vicki, but upon looking in the nearby mirror, he was sixteen again. Could he have dreamt the whole seven-year Tribulation? Could he? "I have to get home to America. How far is the airport?"

"Not far, sir, but maybe you should re-"

"No!" he shouted, his eyes boring into the nurse. "I have to get home, ma'me. Please!"

She sighed. "Alright, Mr. Thompson, I'll have you discharged immediately."

"Thank you, and God bless!"

She smiled. "You're a Christian, huh?"

"No, not yet, but I will be very soon." As soon he was discharged, he rushed to the airport, bought a ticket, and crossed his fingers as he made his way home.

* * *

Vicki was awakened by a dog's howling. "Judd, tell Ryan to quiet Phoenix." The dog howling continued. "Judd.." She reached over to nudge him with her, but recoiled instant. "Judd?" She sat up and saw that she was in her childhood room. Jeanie's bed was neatly made as it usually was.

Vicki stood up quickly, as if something hot had touched her. She rushed to Jeanie's bed, and pulled the covers back. No pajamas left behind, nothing. Next she ran to parents bedroom. Same, no clothes, bed nicely made. Her mom's Bible was by the chair, ready for reading when her mom was up late. A note was on the fridge.

_Vicki,_

_We couldn't get you to wake up all week. We just pray you weren't thrown into a coma by all your drinking and drugs. The doctor says there's nothing they can do, so we're leaving a recovery in the hands of the Lord. If you wake up, we'll be at church. We know you never wanted to be there, so we're not forcing you. Just be safe, please._

_Sign, Mom, Daddy, and Jeanie._

Vicki felt tears burn her eyes. "Mom, dad, Jeanie," she whispered. This means she was fourteen again, but how could the end of days have all been a dream? It had felt so real!

She quickly pulled her shoes on and ran out the door. She had slept for more than a week, it was Sunday! She ran all the way to the church.

* * *

Lionel felt sweat running down his face. He lifted his arm to wipe the sweat away, but wait! That arm was amputated! How could he have use of it? He sat up, examining both his arms. There was surprisingly two in count. He looked around, seeing that he was in his bedroom.

"Well, I'll be damned, you've awaken!" Lionel looked to see his Uncle Andre, standing beside him. "You've finally awakened, kid. Was worried about ya."

"Huh? Uncle Andre?"

"Yeah, it's me, the one and only. You've slept for over a week. About nine days."

"Where's mom?" Lionel inquired quickly. "And dad and...and..."

"Calm yourself, little nephew," Andre said, pushing Lionel backwards on his bed. "They're all at church listenin' to those fairy tales. I-"

"No!" Lionel practically screamed, leaping up. "They're not stories! There is a God and Jesus Christ did die for our sins!" He pulled a pair pants and a shirt. "I need to find Mama, confess my lies to her. I've seen the light and I'm ready to recieve Christ into my heart!" He saw a note on the fridge as he hurried out.

_Lionel,_

_In case you wake up, we've swaped churches. We'll be attending the New Hope Village Church from now on. Pease be alright._

_Love, Mama._

He hurried all the way to the church.

* * *

Ryan's popped open. "Phoenix? Phoenix." He notice he was home once again. He stood and ran out. _Is this a joke? _he thought as he saw his mother cooking eggs in the kitchen.

She turned. "Ryan! We were so worried about you!"

His father walked in. "Ryan? Oh thank god!"

"Yes," said Ryan. "I have to thank God. He gave me a second chance."

His father looked confused. "Second chance? For what?"

"To help you two! I saw the Rapture, saw the Trbulation years. You two died, and never accepted Christ and I thought I lost you two forever. Now I have you!"

His mother laid her palm on his forehead. "Sweetie, do you have a fever?"

"No!" He backed away. "What day is it?"

"Why, it's Sunday, dear."

"Good. I'll be at church!" He rushed out to his bike and peddled away.

* * *

Completely unknown to the kids, Holy Prophets of God, Moishe and Elli, stood on the high roof of the New Hope Village Church. Waiting. "They will be here soon," said Elli softly. "Gabriel has just told me so."

"Indeed," replied Moishe. "God chose the correct humans. They will the Lord's work well."

The four kids made it up to the church as quickly as possible. "How did Judd get home so quick?" asked Elli.

"A little help of the angels," replied Moishe.

The kids practically ran into each other. They were delighted to see each other, each one swearing to recieve Christ into their hearts.

* * *

That Sunday evening, Elli and Moishe finally made their moves. "Welcome, children. Before you say a word, we shall explain." The two explained that the four were chosen. Chosen as prophets during the real end days. Their job was to look over a specific group of kids. "Good luck, youngsters. It's up to you to help as many people to God as possible."

* * *

_R&R and be nice. This was my first Left Behind fanfic. I hope you enjoy the whole tale of the REAL Seven year Tribulation._


End file.
